Especial Cuento Navideño
by Sakum1
Summary: La palabra "pastorela" jamás volverá a ser la misma... Un Satanás con cabello rojo, José un rubio joven. El mundo puesto patas arriba


_**.**_

_María (Skade)_

_José (Nathaniel)_

_Satanás (Castiel)_

_Miguel (Armin)_

_Ángel (Nezumi)_

_Herodes(Dajan)_

_._

_**-Pastores**_

_Jade_

_Rosa_

_Lysandro_

_Ken_

_René_

_Violeta_

_Amber_

_._

_**- Infierno **_

_Pereza (Gyuri)_

_Lujuria (Dake)_

_Envidia (Charlotte)_

_Ira (Li)_

_Gula (Directora)_

_Soberbia (Elenia)_

_Avaricia (Karla)_

_Lucifer (Alexy)_

.

_**-Sacerdotisas**_

_Melody_

_Kim_

_Sara_

_~ - Prólogo __~ -_

___._

___._

___._

_Las vacaciones navideñas estaban por llegar, _

_Nath, Skade y Melody se apresuraban _

_Con los últimos detalles para el fin de cursos iniciar. _

_Un chico pelirrojo y malhumorado les dijo al verlos pasar:_

_¿Qué le ven de interesante a eso llamado Navidad?_

_Lo invitaron a la reunión que pronto iría a comenzar_

_Para que al menos por un día todos fueran a celebrar._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Todos sentados en círculo alrededor de un árbol adornado con esferas coloridas y listones brillantes. Desde el profesor Faraize hasta los deportistas Dake y Dajan esperaban ansiosos la historia.

Skade y Melody mantenían vigilado a Castiel para que no se fuera a ir antes de escuchar la historia, o a la mitad de esta. Nathaniel por primera vez se olvidó de sus bastas obligaciones y se sentó a compartir aquel momento de distracción. Elenia y Amber se mantuvieron quietas: lo que nos dice que la navidad realmente hace milagros.

La Narradora llegó con un viejo libro en sus manos. Tomó asiento frente a todos los invitados abrió el libro en la primera página y con voz dulce comenzó la historia:

_En un principio todo era tinieblas, y dios separó la luz de la oscuridad, creó el universo y todo cuanto existe en él, dios creó al hombre a su imagen y semejanza, y lo puso por encima de todo ser viviente._

_El hombre tenía todo para ser feliz. Sin embargo un día fue tentado por el maligno y rompió su amistad con dios._

_Pero no todo estaba perdido. . . Aún quedaba una esperanza. Dios en su infinita misericordia promete a la humanidad un salvador._

(Con voz más ronca de la normal)_ "De la descendencia de la mujer saldrá una virgen santa y pura que dará a luz un niño y será llamado hijo de dios"_

El ambiente comenzó a tornarse extraño con cada palabra pronunciada. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el escenario escolar cambio a un entorno lúgubre, con gritos y lamentaciones lejanas y un hedor que atontaba los sentidos.

**Acto I La Anunciación**

.

.

.

.

Narradora:

_En tiempos de Dajan, en una humilde aldea de Nazaret vivía una bella joven llamada Skade, la cual estaba comprometida con un joven de nombre Nathaniel. _

_Un día, encontrándose ella cerca del río un bello Ángel apareció frente a ella y la saludó diciendo_

(Sale Nezumi con un aura dorada detrás de ella)

Nezumi: Dios te salve Skade. _(Skade observa asombrada)._ El Señor es contigo. Bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres. Alégrate Skade, ¡has encontrado gracia ante los ojos de dios! Concebirás y darás a luz un hijo al cual le pondrás por nombre Jesús, él será llamado hijo de Dios y será el salvador del mundo y su reino no tendrá fin.

Skade: ¿Y cómo ha de ser eso? Pues yo no conozco varón alguno _(acercándose)_

Nezumi: El Espíritu Santo descenderá sobre ti y la virtud del Altísimo te cubrirá con su sombra, por eso el fruto santo que de ti nacerá será llamado Hijo de Dios. Ahí tienes a tu prima Isabel, que en su vejez ha concebido también un hijo, porque para Dios no hay nada imposible.

Skade: _(arrodillándose)_ Hágase en mí según tu palabra. Mi alma glorifica al Señor, y mi espíritu se alegra en Dios, mi Salvador, porque se ha dignado mirar a su humilde esclava.

_Fin del Acto l_

_._

_._

_._

**Acto II El plan de Satanás**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Narradora:

_La profecía se había cumplido. Muy pronto el salvador estaría entre los hombres dando a conocer su mensaje de amor._

_Pero el maligno "Castiel" no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada. Ahora más que nunca quería evitar que los hombres se acercaran a dios. Veamos que pasa en el infierno_.

Castiel aparece en escena. Todos los demás se han ido sin dejar rastro. Su boca y su cuerpo comienzan a moverse como si nada extraño pasara.

Castiel: (preocupado) no puede ser, esto es el colmo, ya casi nace el Mesías y yo no he hecho nada, tengo que pensar en cómo evitar que el mundo se vuelva una cursilería, solo de imaginarme a los hombres alegres, felices ayudándose mutuamente, dando lo mejor de sí . . . ¡Brr me hierve el hígado!

¿Dónde están mis súbditos? . . . (Se detiene frente a un enorme hoyo negro más pestilente que el lugar entero)

Pereza, Lujuria, Envidia, Ira, Gula, Soberbia y Avaricia vengan a mí.

_(Aparecen de uno en uno Elenia, Dake, Li, Charlotte, Karla, Gyuri y una señora muy parecida a la Directora del colegio… que casualmente también era la narradora. Alexy no es llamado por Castiel y se para delante de la Gula, con cara de aburrimiento)_

Castiel: ¿Que han estado haciendo en la tierra, no saben que ya va a nacer el Mesías y que tenemos que alejar a la gente del bien y engrosar nuestras filas del mal?

Tu lujuria, (miró a Dake) ¿qué cuentas me das?

Dake:_ (Caminó varios pasos pavoneándose y mostrando su cuerpo humano casi desnudo)_

Bueno pues conmigo todas caen, bueno casi todas. Yo me les presento en múltiples formas, pensamientos, palabras y sobre todo obras. Las seduzco con la bella presentación del cuerpo y con mi falsa felicidad, tú sabes, soy irresistible.

Charlotte: (detuvo el andar de Dake)

Claro si te crees el mejor, pero yo, la Envidia, tengo más adeptos que tú. Hace unos minutos logré que pelearan dos judíos y uno mató al camello nuevo del otro porque yo le dije al oído que no podía permitir que tuviera un camello del año, mejor y más veloz.

Karla:

Tener, tener, tener ¿alguien hablo de tener? Yo seduzco a los hombres inculcándoles la idea de amar al dinero y los bienes materiales. Claro, sin darles nada a los demás. Como cuando logré que un tipo rico y egoísta despojara a una pobre viuda de sus pocas pertenencias porque se atrasó un día en el pago de su renta.

Castiel:

Muy bien Avaricia, mejoras con el tiempo. ¿Y tú Ira, qué has hecho?

Li:

A mí ni me digas nada, porque no le preguntas a Pereza el todo el día está echándola, a verdad, a ella no le dices nada, y que me dices de Gula, a cada rato se da un descanso para tomarse un aperitivo, ya va que rueda.

Elenia:

Pues yo no necesito de ninguno de ustedes, bola de tontos. Yo sola lograré echar abajo los planes de dios.

Todos:

¡Lagarta, lagarta, lagarta!

Castiel:

No permito sublevaciones, yo soy el que manda aquí, no lo olvides Elenia. Preparen sus mejores tentaciones porque ahora mismo vamos a trabajar horas extras, tenemos un nacimiento que evitar. ¿Algo que decir, Lucifer?

Alexy: _(mirando con interés a Castiel)_

¿Quién va a nacer?

Castiel:

El Mesías

Alexy:

¡Qué, qué, qué! ¿Y ese quién es?

Castiel: (_En tono burlesco)_

"El hijo de Dios"

Alexy:

¡Ósea y por qué ese bebito es taaaaan importante que nos hace trabajar a todos!

Castiel:

Porque con su nacimiento viene a redimir al mundo, a dar paz y amor a los corazones, y a lograr que en este mundo reine la paz y la felicidad. . . ¡brrrr! De solo pensarlo me da horror ¡pero basta de preguntas, vamos, vamos a trabajar, flojos idiotas!

Todos:

¡Negrero!

_Salen bailando y regocijándose. Castiel da una mirada a su alrededor y sonríe con malicia para seguir a sus súbditos._

_Fin del Acto ll_

_._

_._

_._

**Acto III Anuncio a los pastores**

.

.

.

.

(Aparecen Jade, Rosalya, Lysandro, Ken, Violeta, René y Amber sentados en el pasto alrededor de una fogata)

Narrador:

_Transcurrieron los días y cada vez, se iba acercando más la fecha que toda la humanidad esperaba, veamos que sucede en una fría noche de invierno en las afueras de Belén._

Jade:

¡Qué noche tan fría! Creo que nunca ha habido una noche como esta.

Rosalya:

Ni el fuego logra calentar mis manos, las tengo tan frías y entumecidas que casi no las siento. (Se las frota y las acerca al fuego)

Lysandro:

En verdad hay mucho frío esta noche, pero duele más el frío de los corazones duros. Si solo hubiera una luz que pudiera derretir el hielo de nuestros corazones y mostrarnos el camino hacia una humanidad más fraterna.

René:

¡Lysandro cállate! Ya vas a empezar con tus cosas, tu siempre con la esperanza de un mundo mejor.

Jade:

Tu siempre tan iracunda René, deja hablar a Lysandro pues sus palabras siembre están llenas de sabiduría.

Ken:

Tienes razón Jade, pues yo creo que Lysandro es igual que nosotros, que esperamos que algún día la promesa de dios se cumpla.

Violeta:

Me lleno de alegría al pensar que algún día el Mesías llegara, y él nos guiara por el camino de la felicidad y traerá alegría al mundo.

Ken:

Haber, haber, haber, explícame más acerca del Mesías, pues yo soy muy ignorante, no sé leer ni escribir, por eso no conozco las escrituras.

Rosalya:

Pues ni creas que estudiando mucho vas a ser un hombre de noble corazón ve a los fariseos cómo se comportan ¡son unos hipócritas!

Lysandro:

Es cierto, no por mucho saber vas a agradar a dios, sino haciendo el bien a los demás.

Amber:

(Fastidiada) ya cambien de tema, todo esto está muy bonito, pero mientras se cumplen las profecías, yo quiero gozar esta vida, bailar, cantar y divertirme, olvidarme del sufrimiento de mi raza bajo el yugo romano.

Jade:

Tu siempre tan despreocupada.

René:

¡Tan loca dirás! Siempre anda pensando en divertirse y como gozar la vida.

Amber:

¿Qué culpa tengo? Soy joven y bella y tengo un porvenir hermoso por delante, algún día dejare de ser una pobre pastora y entonces me verán vestida y calzada como merezco, con joyas en las manos, cuello y hasta en los pies.

Rosalya:

¿Y dónde vas a guardar tantas joyas si algún día logras tu propósito?

Amber:

Cállate insolente, tu siempre burlándote de mí, como solo piensas en dormir y ves todo negativamente, no puedes disfrutar de todo lo bueno que ofrece esta vida.

Jade:

Pobre Amber, es muy ambiciosa, pero en el fondo es buena.

Violeta:

Yo creo que sería capaz de casarse con un romano para tener todo lo que desea.

Amber:

No Violeta, mi juventud es una cosa y mis ideas otras, pero cuando se me presente una buena oportunidad ya verás como va a cambiar esta vida de pastora.

Ken:

Y cuando tengas todo eso que dices ¿dónde vas a poner tu rebaño?

Amber:

¡Pero que tonto eres! Ya no necesitare de él, lo regalare o lo mandare trasquilar y haré con el colchas para que duerma ésta holgazana (se dirige a Rosalya).

Lysandro:

Ya dejen de pelearse por favor (Rosalya levantándose va tras ella).

Rosalya:

¡Me las pagaras! (la corretea) (Amber sale riéndose de ella).

Ken:

¡Qué divertido! Yo también voy a corretear junto con ellas.

René:

Yo no sé qué le ve de divertido, el fuego ya está debilitándose y como siempre yo soy la que tiene que ir por más leña. Ken deja de jugar y acompáñame por la leña.

Lysandro:

Es mejor que yo también los acompañe pues puede haber algún lobo cerca.

(La escena cambia. Se encuentran sentados Jade y Violeta junto al fuego y llegan Ken, Lysandro y René.)

Ken:

(se rie) ¡ja, ja, ja! Como brincaste cuando oíste ese ruido entre los matorrales René.

René:

No le veo la gracia, que tal si era un lobo o algo peor.

Lysandro:

Bueno, ya dejen de discutir.

(Llegan Amber y Rosalya corriendo).

Amber:

jum, jum bueno ya, no es para tanto ya me canse de correr.

Rosalya:

Pues debes aprender a respetar a la gente.

René:

¿Me quieren hacer el favor de dejarse de tonterías y ayudarnos?

Jade:

Violeta y René ayúdenme a preparar la cena.

(Se prepara la cena y empiezan a comer)

(Lysandro no toca su comida)

Jade:

¿Lysandro no tienes apetito, que te pasa?

Lysandro:

No se Jade, tengo algo en el corazón que no puedo explicar, como que algo maravilloso va a suceder.

Ken:

Escuchen… alguien está cantando.

_(Canto, luces, ángeles que van apareciendo)_

René:

¿Y esa luz que se acerca que será ?

(Amber y Violeta se refugian con Jade).

Violeta:

Jade, tengo miedo.

Amber:

¿Que será esto?

(Se juntan René y Lysandro... Uno de los ángeles habla, música noche de paz.)

Nezumi:

Pastores de Belén no temáis, os traigo una buena noticia que será motivo de alegría para todo el mundo, en Belén en la ciudad de David, nacerá dentro de poco el Mesías prometido el salvador del mundo, id a adorarlo.

Lysandro:

¿Y cómo lo encontramos?

Nezumi:

Os daré una señal, encontrareis al niño envuelto en pañales y recostado en un pesebre.

Jade:

Se han cumplido las escrituras, ha nacido el salvador.

Violeta:

Vamos a adorarle.

René:

Tenemos que llevarle algo, yo le llevare leche.

Violeta:

Yo miel

Ken:

Yo le llevare una pielecita para que duerma calientito.

Amber:

Yo iré a Belén por un regalo bonito.

Jade:

No vayas Amber, puede pasarte algo.

Amber:

No me pasara nada, mi regalo tiene que ser el mejor.

Rosalya:

Pero está muy lejos Amber, no vayas hay muchos peligros.

Amber:

No me pasara nada, lo que pasa es que les da envidia que yo le pueda llevar un mejor regalo. Pronto estaré de vuelta.

Lysandro:

René, sigue a Amber y cuida que no le pase nada, esa muchacha está muy loca.

René:

Siempre yo siempre yo, Ken, Violeta, acompáñenme.

(Y salen a buscar a Amber).

Acto IV Pedida de posada

Narradora:

_Por aquel tiempo, el emperador Dajan ordenó que se hiciera un censo en todo el mundo. Todos tenían que ir a inscribirse a su propio pueblo._

_Por esto, Nathaniel salió del pueblo de Nazaret, y se fue a Belén, en Judea, donde había nacido el rey David, porque Nathaniel era descendiente de David. Fue allá a inscribirse, junto con Skade, que estaba comprometida para casarse con él y se encontraba en cinta. Y sucedió que mientras estaban en Belén le llego a Skade el tiempo de dar a luz._

Nathaniel:

Skade, no sabes cómo siento todo esto, tu tan cansada y no tienes lugar donde pasar la noche.

Skade:

No te preocupes Nathaniel, recuerda que el señor todopoderoso vela por nosotros y nada sucede sin que sea su voluntad. Es verdad que me he cansado un poco, pero es tan grande la alegría que hay en mi corazón cuando pienso que pronto tendré entre mis brazos al hijo de Dios. ¿Te das cuenta Nathaniel?, el señor te ha elegido no solo para buscarle albergue sino para ser su protector.

Nathaniel:

Skade, tus palabras alimentan mi fe, me envuelven en una dicha enorme, ¡que misterio tan grande el amor de Dios, haberme elegido a mí, para proteger a su divino hijo! al Mesías esperado ¡al futuro rey de Israel!

Skade:

Nathaniel, parece que esta es una posada, vamos a llamar.

_(Nathaniel llama a la puerta)_

Posadero Faraize:

Si, ¿que desean?

Nathaniel:

Mire señor, venimos desde muy lejos, necesitamos un lugar para pasar la noche, mi esposa está muy cansada y está próxima a dar a luz, ¿no nos podría albergar aunque sea por esta noche?

Posadero Faraize:

Pues lo siento, pero tengo la posada llena, si quieren hay unas grutas que sirven de refugio a los pastores para protegerse del frío, no están muy lejos de aquí.

Nathaniel:

Gracias señor, iremos enseguida para allá.

.

.

.

**Acto V Dajan y las Sacerdotisas de Oriente.**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_(Dajan se encuentra en el palacio plácidamente recostado y comiendo unas jugosas uvas)_

Narradora:

En el tiempo en que Dajan el grande era rey del país, llegaron a su palacio unas Sacerdotisas de Oriente que se dedicaban al estudio de las estrellas. Habían estado siguiendo una muy brillante, la cual sabían que les indicaría el camino hacia el rey de los judíos. Sus nombres eran Melody, Kim y Sara. Melody en su majestuoso elefante, Kim en su brioso corcel y Sara en su noble camello. Al llegar fueron a ver a Dajan.

Melody:

Te saludamos rey Dajan, hemos venido de muy lejos siguiendo una estrella luminosa ya que según nuestros cálculos en estas fechas nacerá el rey de los judíos.

Kim:

¿Sabes dónde está el rey?

Dajan:

¿Rey? ¡Qué rey ni que rey! El único rey de Jerusalén soy yo, el espléndido, el único, el maravilloso, el magnánimo y nunca bien ponderado Dajan el grande ¡ese soy yo!

Sara:

No dudamos que así sea, pero nosotros venimos buscando al Mesías del mundo.

Castiel:

(Se aparece al rey Dajan y le dice al oído)

No seas tonto magnifico rey, están por cumplirse las escrituras pregúntales que saben del Mesías, así sabrás donde esta y podrás eliminarlo para siempre. ¿O acaso dejaras que un pobretón te quite el trono?

Alexy:

Es verdad, acá el jefe tiene razón, no lo puedes permitir, te imaginas, que oso ¿no?

Dajan:

¡Ah! Sí, claro, el Mesías, ¿cómo se me pudo olvidar, ustedes saben con exactitud dónde nacerá?

Castiel:

Diles que te indiquen el lugar exacto para poder atraparlo.

Kim:

Nuestros cálculos son exactos. El brillo de una enorme estrella nos guiará directo a él.

Dajan:

Id pues a buscarle, y cuando lo encuentren venid y decidme el lugar exacto para que también yo vaya a adorarlo, a ese pequeño y dulce bebito que ya ansió tenerlo entre mis manos. . . Perdón entre mis brazos.

Narradora:

_Con estas indicaciones del rey, las Sacerdotisas se fueron y la estrella que habían visto brillar, iba delante de ellos, hasta que por fin se detuvo sobre el lugar donde estaba el niño._

_._

_._

_._

_~~~Tentación a los pastores ~~~_

.

.

.

.

Narradora:

_Como habíamos visto, la orgullosa Amber se dirigía a Belén a comprar un hermoso regalo, pues ella pensaba que de esta forma agradaría más al niño Dios._

_Sus compañeros pastores la seguían de acerca pues temían que algo malo le fuera a pasar._

_Quien se iba a imaginar que Castiel y sus demonios, disfrazados para no ser reconocidos les esperaban en un lugar del camino para tentarlos y evitar así su encuentro con el salvador. _

_(Amber va pasando y se aparece Dake)_

Dake:

¿A dónde vas tan aprisa hermosa pastora?

Amber:

¿Quien eres?

Dake:

Soy alguien que admira tu belleza y he venido de muy lejos para conocerte, dime, ¿a dónde vas?

Amber:

Voy a Belén a buscar un regalo para el Mesías que acaba de nacer, unos ángeles nos lo han anunciado y por eso voy de prisa, quiero llevarle un regalo hermoso, mejor que el de mis compañeros pastores.

Castiel:

Mesías… ¿acaso crees tú eso, que vendrá un Mesías?

(En eso aparecen Lysandro, Ken y Violeta)

Lysandro:

¡Sí! Lo dicen las escrituras.

(Castiel aparece y se enfrenta a los pastores)

Castiel:

No sean tontos, no es verdad. El Mesías no vendrá nunca, y ya dejen de pensar en esas cosas que no les darán ningún provecho, mejor vengan conmigo, yo les voy a presentar a unos buenos amigos que les enseñaran a ser muy felices.

Dake, muéstrale tus encantos a estos nuestros amigos.

Dake:

A ver. A ver, pero que encanto de chicas, tan jóvenes y seguramente deseosas de probar las mieles del placer. ¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy en la noche? (se dirige a Violeta)

Violeta:

Pues vamos a ir a Belén…

Dake:

Para que tontuela, si tú te postras ante mí te haré conocer todos los placeres de la tierra, tendrás a tus pies a los hombres más atractivos, todos te amaran, gozaras de tu juventud.

Lysandro:

Permíteme un momento, deja en paz a mi amiga. Violeta no te dejes engañar, los placeres carnales no son la verdadera felicidad. Que no te envuelva este tipo.

Violeta:

Si, tienes razón ya me estaba creyendo lo que me decía, pero la auténtica felicidad está en el amor verdadero y no en la pasión carnal.

Charlotte:

(Se acerca a Ken y le dice) mira cómo se ven esos dos, parece que hay algo más que amistad. . . Además a ti siempre te gusto Violeta, ¿vas a dejar que te la quiten? Tu eres mejor que el… ¡pelea tonto!

Ken:

(Hace un gesto de molestia, empuja a Charlotte y dice) bueno ya vámonos que se nos hace tarde.

Karla:

(Se acerca a Amber y le dice) y tu humilde pastora, pero mira tus ropas, si son verdaderos andrajos, si tú te postras ante mí y te olvidas de ir a Belén yo te daré hermosos vestidos, joyas preciosas, camellos veloces, lo tendrías todo.

Charlotte:

Serias la envidia de tus amigos pastores. . .

Elenia:

No necesitarías de nadie. . .

Dake:

Te desearían todos los hombres. . .

Gyuri:

No tendrías que trabajar. . .

Directora:

Gozarías de miles de manjares. . .

Li:

¿No te gustaría darles un disgusto a tus malos amigos?

(Todos los diablos rodean a Amber y bailan para ella, sus amigos quieren salvarla pero Castiel los congela)

Amber:

_(Tiene que decidir qué hacer, cae al suelo, se tapa los oídos y grita) _

¡No!, ya sé quiénes son ustedes. ¡Apártense de mi auxilio!

Castiel:

Calla tonta _(tratando de agarrarla)_

_(Aparece Armin como arcángel, con una espada más grande que él mismo)_

Armin:

¡Atrás espíritu maligno, deja de tentar a estas criaturas del señor, ya ves que tus seducciones no han causado ningún efecto, vuelve al abismo infernal de donde saliste tú y tus demonios!

(Pelean y el Arcángel Armin vence a Castiel y éste huye con los diablos).

Armin:

id pastores a Belén, y no tengáis temor. Amber, no olvides que el mejor regalo es un corazón sencillo.

.

.

.

_- La llegada de los pastores y reyes magos -_

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

(Jesús en el pesebre, Skade acomodando los pañalitos, Nathaniel de rodillas adorándolo, llegan los pastores cantando, presentan sus ofrendas al niño, Nathaniel los recibe)

Lysandro:

Un ángel nos ha dado la noticia y hemos venido a adorarle.

Jade:

Son pobres nuestros regalos pero es grande nuestro amor.

Ken:

Esta piel calientita te abrazara muy bien, bello niño.

Violeta y René:

Leche y miel te traemos con todo el corazón.

Lysandro y Jade:

Te traemos leña para calentarte la cueva.

Amber:

Yo traigo mi pandero y le haré fiestas al niño. Este será mi regalo y todo mi cariño.

René:

Tomemos también nuestros panderos y que empiece la fiesta.

_(Bailan todos y al terminar se postran)._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

— ¿Y bien, has entendido lo importante de la Navidad? — preguntó la directora a Castiel al momento de cerrar el libro. El chico chasqueo los labios y al momento recordó algo crucial.

— ¿Por qué tanta arbitrariedad para la repartición de los personajes? — Volteó a ver a Skade —¡Ella es un demonio! Mínimo podría haber sido Lucifer… ¡Y Armin que! El gran héroe... ja ja

La directora movió la cabeza. Nezumi y Nathaniel se voltearon a ver sonrientes.

—¿ Querías tenerme para ti solo en el infierno? —agregó la chica retándolo con la mirada. Armin rio.

Castiel sonrió de lado y respondiendo a la puya, dijo en voz baja

—A asesinar arcángeles…. Y creo que es mejor hacer que una_ virgen_ caiga en tentaciones…

Skade se sonrojó al instante y le hizo gestos.

Por otra parte, Amber hacia una rabieta cuando Nathaniel le dijo en voz alta que su personaje dentro del cuento había hecho lo correcto, pero que en la vida real era poco probable que tomara esa misma decisión. Charlotte y Li la animaron para dejar la sala y el presidente quedó con la palabra en la boca. Nezumi lo apoyó en silencio.

La mayoría intercambio abrazos y felicitaciones y se fueron a sus casas para recibir la Navidad con la familia. Se dio por terminado el evento cuando el último alumno salió del colegio.

.

.

.

_Y así, un cuento navideño en Sweet Amoris llega a su fin_


End file.
